These years, electronic circuit chips such as integrated circuit chips have become thinner and thinner, and accordingly, the electronic circuit chips have been used in various configurations.
In a use condition of such an electronic circuit chip, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H3-38396, a small-sized electronic circuit chip for storing data is embedded in a portable plastic card together with an element for reading data in a noncontact manner. For example, such a plastic card that personal identification data has been previously stored in the electronic circuit chip, can be used as an electronic ID card which can confirm personal identification data in a noncontact manner.